


𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕚𝕝𝕥 𝕡𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖

by Atnica



Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Roleplay, Short, Short One Shot, cloth gagging, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: Leorio and Zepile having an Aladdin themed bondage session.
Relationships: Leorio Paladiknight/Zepile
Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144085
Kudos: 2





	𝕤𝕡𝕠𝕚𝕝𝕥 𝕡𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a funny request I thought I'd give it a try, it's short but well hope you enjoy it...

Leorio struggled, though his whines were muffled by the cloth in his mouth. His dark angular eyebrows raising at his partner. How had they managed to mix Alladin roleplay with bondage? That was the question...

"Now... now... let's not struggle, my prince... You need to wait until the king sends the ransom..." Zepile towered over Leorio's figure, no wonder since Leorio was kneeling with his arms shackled behind his back. One of his horn shaped brown eyebrows rose, his eyes glimmered as he gazed at his lover. The cold air had him shivering, he was only wearing a light vest over his naked chest and some baggy pants. Leorio however had the most beautiful outfit, white smooth fabric with dashes of gold here and there, covering most of his skin.

Zepile wouldn't think that hiding instead of showing would be so sexy but there he was, Leorio, fully clothed, staring at him from below. "Let's move his highness to a more comfortable place, shall we?" He said with a meek attempt at mockery before he threw the other man over his shoulder and moved him to the bed, shackling his hands to the headboard.

The dark haired man huffed, now with his arms raised up, tightly tied to the bed, he felt more vulnerable than he expected. When Zepile's hands landed on his chest and slid to his manhood, he couldn't help but shiver and arch his back to feel it better.

"Ah, is the prince enjoying it? I wonder what's under those expensive clothes..." In one smooth movement, Zepile was now on top of him, legs parted surrounding Leorio, supporting himself with his knees, he moved closer. "Will you still be a prince if you're naked?"

Leorio took the cue to struggle, somehow managing to rub himself against Zepile's groin. A smirk grew on his face as he lowered himself and whispered in the prince's ear, "Now that's just tempting, shouldn't you try harder, _prince Leorio_?"

He rolled his brown eyes and yelled through the cloth as his eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you a feisty one?" Zepile simply answered before tearing the princes top apart, his gaze dropped from his pleading face to his chest, rising and falling rapidly.

The roleplay aspect of the whole thing was harder to keep when his desire to spoil Leorio was just growing out of the roof, but that wasn't the play today, maybe some other day. He flickered his perky nipples, hearing what he was pretty sure to be a moan, fitting the play since by being muffled it could've been anything else really... Of course they had a signal to stop, that was why Leorio's legs were free, so he could push Zepile off if anything felt wrong.

He shook his worries off and continued teasing him, his hand grazed the prince's groin, Leorio jolted eager to feel the touch, "What a willing prince, you suddenly became..." He helped Leorio slid off the white pants, his eyes widened as his wavy eyebrows rose. "No underwear?"

Leorio was blushing madly and that just triggered Zepile to tease him further, for the loud man to be embarrassed, what an unusual sight.

"What would this prince want?" A string of what could only be described as groans and huffed nonsense echoed, Leorio rolled his eyes, his tiny glasses were out of place, his face was flustered, he seemed to be biting down the cloth and bits of saliva dripped down his chin. His hips bucked, grazing against Zepile's groin once again, he held a groan in. This willingness had made him too hard, this side of Leorio always won...

Zepile was feeling like defying it just a little further, he'd cave soon and pamper his prince but he wanted to, at least, tease him more...

He crawled closer to his head, removed the wet cloth of his mouth, "Oi! ZE- I mean, thief! Set me free..."

"Not before the prince pleases me." His thick fingers wiped away the drool from the future doctor's chin, the fact that he was still going with the roleplay even though his body wished for something else was too adorable.

"Never, I'm a very -" When his brown eyes fell on Zepile's cock, hard, near his mouth, trembling and void of any kind of tender attention during all the session, Leorio simply stretched to lick the tip, slowly. Zepile drew closer, pushing his cock inside the prince's mouth.

When the captive twirled his tongue around it, sucking slightly he drew away. The play had been too much for him even without direct touch, he felt too close to the edge already. "Just had a better idea... does your highness know where it'd feel better?"

His eyes widened and he bit his thin lip to stop a satisfied smile, Zepile sighed, he always caved in somehow... He pushed himself down, his hand gripped Leorio's slim cock as the other searched for lube on the pockets of his pants, that were now on his knees...

"Now I'll have to deny the ransom, how can money be better than any of this..."


End file.
